


Day Ten: Unconscious

by GummiStories



Series: Malec Whumptober [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Day Ten: Unconscious, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Injured Magnus Bane, M/M, Sad Alec Lightwood, Temporary Character Death, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Day Ten: UnconsciousOrThat concrete box would not be his husband's coffin, Alec refused to believe itOrAftermath of Alec finding Magnus and rescuing him





	Day Ten: Unconscious

He was dead when he found him

No pulse

No breath 

Nothing

The sound that escaped Alec when he cradled Magnus’ lifeless body hadn’t been human

This wasn’t supposed to happen

Not so soon

Not like this

Catarina had been with him, she had saved him

Whilst he had just sat there and sobbed, too heartbroken to even think about asking Catarina for help

The moment Magnus’ first shuddered breath passed his lips, Alec had broken down once again

He had been in that small concrete box for three days

_Three days_

As soon as he had been resuscitated, Catarina had rushed Magnus back to the loft and hooked him up to many drips and machines, making sure to constantly monitor her friends’ vitals

That had been over 24 hours ago

Alec hadn’t left his husbands bedside the whole time, refusing to leave in case something happened

What if he had a sudden crash

What if he suddenly stopped breathing 

What if…

_What if Alec wasn’t there for him when he needed him most… again_

So Alec sat there

Watching

Waiting

Willing for his husband to come back to him

To open those eyes of his

And say his name only the way _he_ said it

_Alexander_

**Author's Note:**

> lol when I thought I was catching up  
The list I'm following:  
https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187356400823/october-approaches-and-so-does-whumptober-2019
> 
> Follow my writing tumblr: https://gummi-stories.tumblr.com/


End file.
